Moonlight Sand of Konoha
by AK10X
Summary: Gaara has just moved to the city of Konoha, would he be able to cope with this new guy that names himself Neji,  at the same time that he tries to run away from a cruel past?,and what has Naruto and pranks have to do with all of it? Yaoi/NejiGaa/SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Genre:** romance/high-school life

**Summary: **Gaara has just moved to the city of Konoha, would he be able to cope with this new guy, with who he has a bad habit of "finding" everywhere, that names himself Neji, at the same time that he tries to run away from a cruel past?/Yaoi/NejiGaa

* * *

><p><strong>Dan:<strong> This is my first fic ever! lol don't I feel proud? :3

**Suigetsu:** yeah, yeah sure, it's a NejiGaa fic so that means YAOI!

**Dan:** jealous im not makin' a fic bout ya? .

**Suigetsu:** pff, of course not .

**Dan:** uh huh yeah sure, so pls bear with me if the story is crappy, cause well im a new author but I swear I'll be totally committed with my stories, and as a guy I'll say I'll try to make this story please all the fans :)

**Suigetsu:** ….and what bout me?

**Dan:** oh yeah, Sui-kun is my personal advisor for everything, aren't ya Sui-kun?

**Suigetsu:** hn, well something like that, im just your imaginary helper that keeps your sanity in place, and im gonna have shitloads of work if you are gonna start writing Yaoi now

**Dan:** that's right, but that is the reason I hav you ^_^, well no more delays and on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** you and me know this, I don't own Naruto, cause if I did it would turn into a yaoi .

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Fiery red hair pressed against the car window, and a pair of sea green eyes could be seen looking out from it. Gaara Sabaku was a sixteen year old guy who just moved to the city of Konoha, a beautiful and modern place that was next to the sea, located between the white sands of the beaches and the huge misty forests; it was truly a beautiful place.

'_I hate my life_.' Was Gaara's only and ongoing thought during the whole trip from the city of Suna, which was located far into the dessert, he must have had a very sulky face because Temari, his older sister, said 'Come on Gaara, cheer up, this could be a new beginning for the three of us', when she said that she meant herself, Gaara, and Gaara's older brother, Kankuro.

Gaara only glared at her sister, a glare that could send many men running for the hills, but Temari was used to it so it didn't affect her, that much at least. After that the same sea green eyes resumed their -staring at the window to see if it would melt under my glare-.

They had been driving for hours, and just now their small car, a dark green Ford, was in sight of the city of Konoha.

'I'm hungry.' Said Gaara's brother, Kankuro. Gaara just rolled his eyes and said 'Well suck it up princess.' but in a voice that was barely above a whisper. With that Temari just nodded and said 'He's right Kankuro, with all the stops we have made for you wanting to eat or go to the bathroom I think we added two hours to the trip.' With that Kankuro just crossed his arms over his chest and started to read a magazine he had bought on their last stop. Gaara shuddered, he had the slight feeling that it was a dirty magazine, but if it was then he didn't want to know.

They kept driving through the city and got lost a few time on the way, but finally they reached their apartment building, nothing to fancy, it was seven stories high, next to the beach and to a very well-known neighborhood.

'_Great now we gotta live next to the snobby people.' _thought Gaara while getting out of the car and into the building while following his sister and brother. They went up to floor number five, and reached the apartment number fifteen. While Temari searched through her purse trying to find the key to the apartment, Gaara leaned his back on the wall, '_Why did we moved to this hell on the first place...oh yeah, to get away from an abusive father, that thought he was teaching them, no me, a lesson_' at this Gaara shrugged '_at least he's in jail now, and we are here_' Gaara snorted and with sarcasm he thought '_I wouldn't have chosen a better place._'

After that Temari seemed to find the keys in her endless purse, Gaara rolled his eyes '_finally._' She opened the door to the apartment and got in, her brothers following suit. The apartment was nothing to fancy, the walls were painted white, three bedrooms, a studio, one bathroom, a living/dining room, and a small kitchen. There were boxes here and there but the place was clean.

'Okay then, this will be our new home from now on so I suggest we go check out our rooms and put our things in place' said Temari while already walking towards the three bedrooms. The other two just shrugged and followed.

It was a small corridor and after the bathroom there were three doors in like a small circled space, one in the front, one to the left and one to the right. Temari took the one in the front and Kankuro the one in the left, so that left Gaara with the one on the right.

Gaara's room as the whole house was painted white, the walls were empty, there was a small single bed, and a small desk, there was another door which Gaara only guessed was the closet, and that was it. Gaara looked around taking in his surroundings. Then he went to the small bed and sat on it, it was surprisingly comfortable. Deciding he should get started with his stuff, he started to put all of his clothes away first, most of them were a black or red color, his two favorite colors, he had been right the other door was the closet, then he putted up some posters of heavy metals bands and even some rock-pop ones, he ended with putting a picture of him and his siblings over the nightstand.

When he had finished he just laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling, he mentally sighed. After being there for about fifteen minutes without doing anything he started to grow restless, he got up and walked over to the common place of the apartment, Kankuro was sitting in one of the living room couches watching t.v. when Kankuro noticed Gaara's presence he said 'Temari went to bring some food for dinner, wanna watch some t.v.?', Gaara nodded and went over to sit next to Kankuro.

Nothing interesting, at least for Gaara, was playing on t.v., so he just stared blankly at the t.v. while hearing Kankuro laugh at this or that that was happening on the show. Temari came back not too much after that and together they had the Chinese take-out food Temari had brought. Gaara didn't eat much, he never really did, used to never eat a lot when his father used to be around.

'You boys go to bed now, I'll stay and wash the dishes' Temari said. 'Ima watch t.v., I wanna know what happened in the show I was watching just before you arrived' said Kankuro, Gaara just nodded and went to his room, not really in the mood of watching more useless t.v. shows.

* * *

><p>It was already past midnight and Gaara was looking out of his window at the sea shore below, he had a beautiful view of the sea out of his bedroom window, listening to music on his i-pod the song "<em>Love The Way You Lie<em>" was playing, Gaara was bobbing his head slightly to the beat while looking out his window at the endless dark sea and the round moon that gave the feeling that it was almost touching the waves.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_that's alright because I like the way it hurts,_

_just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_that's alright because I love the way you lie…"_

Gaara whispered the last part to himself 'I love the way you lie.' After that he got into his bed and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to come to him, though he knew that was most unlikely he still had to try.

* * *

><p>There was soft knock on Gaara's door, and Gaara lazily opened one eye, after all he had slept some 4 hours, and that was good, hell it was great for him. Another soft knock at the door and Gaara groggily sat up on his bed, 'Come in.' he said. Temari peeked in to Gaara's room and smiled when he saw him sitting on his bed with his red hair all messy and sticking up at some parts, with only his black boxers on and rubbing one of his eyes from sleep. 'Good morning sleepy head' she said trying not to giggle at her little brother. Gaara only stared at her and said 'morning'. 'Gaara, me and Kankuro thought it would be nice if we went to the beach today, do you wanna come with us?' Temari asked. 'No' was the blunt answer she got, with that a vein popped on Temari's forehead 'Well you don't have a choice so get ready we leave in 20 minutes' she said with an evil intent, then she left Gaara's room. Gaara sighed '<em>why does she even ask me in the first place if she's not gonna let me have a choice'<em>.

Fifteen minutes later Gaara was ready, dressed in his blood red swimming trunks and black sandals with a black loose t-shirt on top. Kankuro was wearing dark purple swimming trunks and purple sandals, and Temari was wearing a sand color bikini and sand color sandals, she had a white towel wrapped around her waist.

'Come on Gaara don't put that –i-hate-ya-all- face, it's gonna be fun' Temari said while smiling. 'If ya say so.' Gaara retorted, making Temari roll her eyes.

The three of them walked out of the apartment and Gaara only had time to turn around before a yellow blur clouded his sight.

'Hello there neighbor!'

* * *

><p><strong>Dan:<strong> chapter 1 down! woohoo!

**Suigetsu:** wow ya really are happy…

**Dan:** *glomps Suigetsu* of course I am! I feel like this story is going well! And I already have chapter 2 plotted up on my mind! :3

**Suigetsu:** *trying to free himself from me* uhh sure whatever ya say…

**Dan:** though what im gonna put in chapter 3 is still a mystery to me O.o, I'll be glad if readers could give me some ideas ^_^

**Suigetsu:** *sweat drops* ugh just give him some ideas and that way I won't have him glomping me every time a "new-and-brilliant-idea-for-the-story!" comes up…

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Dan:** chapter ….*gasp* 2!

**Suigetsu:** woohoo… (-.-)

**Dan:** . be happy god-dammit! I put a lot of effort in this! I feel unloved T-T

**Suigetsu:** are ya really crying? O.O

**Dan:** hah! Of course not! crying is for wimps! XP … anyways chapter 2 is on! And again no ideas for chapter 3 v.v

**Suigetsu:** you'll get some… eventually…

**Dan:** yar not helping me here, anyways introduction to new characters for the plot! Like Sasuke and Naruto, 'cause I decided my story should hav a bit SasuNaru, though it's mainly NejiGaa :3…. Oh and Neji finally comes up in this chapter :D hehehe

**Suigetsu:** I don't like that laugh ., don't do that laugh, tell him not to do that laugh, it's creepy!

**Dan:** . why, 'cause it's my pervy laugh in which when I do so im plotting evil things for my characters? hmmm?

**Suigetsu:** exactly .

**Disclaimer: **Naruto= one of the many things that are not mine, and there are many ….

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

'Hello there neighbor!'

'_loud, too loud god-dammit!_' Gaara thought and glared at this new boy that looked around his age and had spiky yellow hair, blue eyes and a sun-kissed skin. He seemed unaffected by his glare, so Gaara started plotting the unfortunate demise of this boy who was currently smiling like an idiot.

'Hey, there im Temari, and you are?'

'_Temari don't talk to him, he will only pull you into his evil grasp that is hiding behind that annoying smile of his' _thought Gaara.

'Name's Naruto, nice to meet ya'll' said the boy who went by the name of Naruto.

Temari smiled 'likewise Naruto, this are my brothers, Kankuro and Gaara' she said while pointing to each one of her brothers when she called their names. Kankuro waved and Gaara continued to glare. Naruto smiled at them.

'Are ya guys going to the beach?' he asked.

'_no genius, that's why we are all wearing swimming clothes' _thought Gaara.

'Yes, would you like to join us?' asked Temari which made Naruto grin widely.

'Yea, I was just heading there right now'.

Together the four of them walked over to the elevator, Gaara felt the wait was excruciatingly long.

Naruto and his sister talked about a bunch of unimportant things all the way to the beach, why had they moved there, did they liked the place, where had they come from, will they be staying long, did they liked the beach, and the list went on and on.

'Hey, Gaara was it?' asked Naruto.

Gaara only looked up to look at him, not giving an actual answer, he was far too bored already for that. Apparently Naruto didn't wait for one either 'would ya like to play some sand volleyball with me and some friends?' asked Naruto with that smile of his.

Gaara shook his head slowly 'maybe some other time' he said, he didn't feel like playing sand volleyball right now. Naruto shrugged and bid them farewell, telling them he would see them later, he received three nods as his answer.

The beach was a nice place, the blue waters of the sea were calm and the sand was white and soft, the sun was high up in the sky and illuminating the whole beach, some people were tanning and others were swimming in the sea, kids were playing around making sand castles, and not so far away was Naruto playing sand volleyball with some other people. Naruto was just wearing his bright orange swimming trunks and nothing else, his tan and well defined body giving off a special glow. This made Gaara sulk a bit, since his skin was pale and his body even if it was well defined was still skinny.

Kankuro who noticed the –almost- sulking face of his little brother saw where the eyes of Gaara were directed at and immediately knew why he was sulking, which made him smirk, just slightly so Gaara didn't notice.

'Heh, don't worry Gaara a couple of weeks here and you'll tan too and as long as you eat your veggies you will get a strong body' said Kankuro, trying not to laugh at his words.

Gaara growled.

'shut up Kankuro' and he started to walk away with no direction in mind.

'Gaara' he heard Kankuro say in an apologetic way, but Gaara decided to ignore his brother.

'Gaara' he heard his brother say again.

'_if he thinks im gonna stop he's wrong bitch'_ thought Gaara, his brother was getting on his nerves.

'Gaara!' that was it.

'I TOLD YOU TO SHUT!...' but Gaara couldn't finish his sentence, since he had strangely tripped and now his mouth was full of sand. He could hear Kankuro laughing in the distance.

'_he's gonna pay for this!_' he thought while trying to get up, he noticed he had tripped with the legs of someone who had been tanning, he spit out some more sand that still lingered in his mouth and stared at the person who he had tripped with, he had a milky even skin, long dark brown hair tied at the end in a loose ponytail, and his eyes, his eyes were like the moon Gaara thought, entranced by those eyes; the guy had a well built body and was wearing a pair of black swimming trunks, Gaara stared at his defined chest and his abs, then at his lips, which looked soft traced into a thin line, he saw them move but he didn't hear the words.

Shaking his head and snapping out of his staring while blushing slightly, he asked

'what?'

Then he heard his voice, deep, calm but at the same time soft.

'I said, you should be more careful and see where you're going' said the guy, his eyes turning into an annoying stare at the boy with red hair that was kneeling in the sand in front of him.

At listening to his words, Gaara glared at this person.

'me?, you should watch were you go laying around in the floor where people are walking' he said with distaste in his voice, while pointing with his index finger at this guy.

The moon-eyed guy glared back.

'it's a fucking beach!, I can lay wherever I want, you're the one who wasn't looking to where he was going' he said.

Gaara's glare intensified.

'what the hell? If you hadn't been laying there in the first place I wouldn't have tripped now would I?' said Gaara now standing up and glaring at the other guy, he was a head shorter than him but that didn't put him off in the least.

'if you had seen were you were going 'In The First Place' you wouldn't have tripped!'

At that Gaara's glare reached a whole new level, the murderous one, the one you just didn't mess with, the one that was ready to snap at any time; the other guy felt a little taken aback by that glare, not that he'd show it, he was a Hyuuga after all, Hyuuga's did Not get scared by short, glaring, red-headed guys.

Gaara growled deep in his throat.

At this the Hyuuga took a step back, no he wasn't afraid, he was just being, precautious. Gaara noticed this, and his lips turned up slightly into an evil smirk.

Not just a second after that a tanned hand was over Gaara's shoulder.

'Hey, let's not get into a fight ne?'

Gaara averted his vision to find Naruto and his stupid grin there.

'Neji ya shouldn't bother my friend here, he's new so ya should be nice'

'Shut up idiot, this is none of your business'

At that Naruto's grin disappeared and was replaced by a cold voice that was totally out of character for the blond sunshine.

'Watch ya mouth Hyuuga, we wouldn't want anything… unfortunate to happen now do we?'

'You can't threaten me Uzumaki, I know that you are behind everything'

At this Naruto's grin returned, and so did his warm and happy voice.

'Maybe, maybe not, but you can't prove anything'

The red-head that was watching this exchange was slightly confused as to what exactly they were talking about but still he kept quiet.

'Hmp, whatever im leaving'

Neji turned around and gave his back to them, something that pissed Gaara off again, nobody, and he meant Nobody walked away from a fight with him, but he felt Naruto's hand squeeze his shoulder slightly so he let it go… for now.

Then Neji turned his head slightly to the left looking at his friend who apparently had been there the whole time but had not said a word since. This guy had deep black hair almost with a bluish shade, deep black eyes and very pale skin, maybe worse than Gaara; he was wearing a pair of dark blue swimming trunks.

'Come on Sasuke, we're leaving'

'Hn' was his only answer.

Gaara looked over his shoulder to find Naruto's eyes a deep freezing blue, not the usual bright warm light they gave, it was like all that warmness had gone and was replaced by a deep blue ice-berg.

'Sasuke' Naruto grunted out.

This made the black haired guy, who Gaara thought his hair looked like the end of a duck's tail, turn his head.

'Dobe'

Naruto gritted his teeth and squeezed Gaara's shoulder harder, even at the point that he was hurting Gaara, but Gaara didn't comment on this.

'Shut up, Teme'

Then the guy named Sasuke smirked, it was a very cocky, and very arrogant smirk. Gaara didn't like it.

With no more words exchanged the two guys known as Neji and Sasuke walked away, they could see Neji complaining to Sasuke, it must have surely of what had just happened, and they saw Sasuke just nodding at the right times, with his ever impassive face, which pissed off Naruto, very much.

'Stupid prick'

'Naruto'

'He's such an asshole'

'Naruto'

'I mean he just has to act like he has a stick shoved up his ass all the time?'

'Naruto!' Gaara shouted, he almost never did that, but it seemed people here just knew the right way to make him do so.

'Sorry Gaara, what is it?'

'Ya can let go of my shoulder now'

'Oh right, sorry heh' Naruto said with that goofy grin on his face again while lifting his hand from Gaara's shoulder.

'Hn… so...'

'Yeah?'

'What were you and…'

'Neji?'

'Yeah…Neji…' Gaara said for the first time while tasting the word in his mouth, coming to the conclusion that he liked the sound of that guy's name when he said it.

'What about him?'

'What were you two talking 'bout exactly?'

This made Naruto grin from ear to ear, almost in a fox-like way.

'Why are you grinning like that?'

Naruto snickered.

'Do you really want to know?'

* * *

><p><strong>Dan:<strong> this classmate of mine said that she hadn't known up until then that South-Africa was in the continent of, oh no, duh Africa

**Suigetsu:** …

**Dan:** I mean how stupid can you be to say that and be in junior high school! It pisses me off, were "supposedly" smart people, at least when ya go to a private school then it's like a MUST be, so people stupidity pisses me off….

**Suigetsu:** uh huh, and I care because?...

**Dan:** don't ya see? What kind of world do we live in for people to say stupid things like that?, *sigh* I really wanted to say to that girl: 'Wow stupidity at its greatest extent, look at it, laugh at it, get laid with it, and the result is you, heh if ya hadn't realized it up until now yes I am calling ya stupid, stupid'…

**Suigetsu:** then why didn't ya?

**Dan:** oh wait, I did say that, now that I remember… that's why the teacher kicked me out of the classroom and the girl (stupid bitch) started crying *shrugs* oh well im a bit heartless, sue me

**Suigetsu:** a bit?, let me correct that: you have broken the hearts of all the people you've been in a relationship with, saying you got "too bored" of them, you jumped over your sister's head, you punched a guy in the face because he "pissed-you-off", you forgot to feed your mouse-pet and it died!...

**Dan:** okay I Am Heartless alright?, jeez and I did like that little mouse it wasn't my fault I forgot to feed him! And for the other stuff I had my reasons!

**Suigetsu:** you got anger problems

**Dan:** *sigh* I know… anyways, back to The Important Stuff, chapter 2 is done! (And to snowblinded: thankx for the recommendation and I tried to do it really T-T but I still suck in my writing skills, forgive my incompetence) And for chap three I still don't know what im gonna do and I… I wanna snuggle with someone…*looks over at Suigetsu* .

**Suigetsu:** oh no, no,no,no! *runs away*

**Dan:** get back here! Idiot… *sigh* anyways till next time…

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Dan:** *yawns* up for chapter three…

**Suigetsu:** wow, the energy

**Dan:** . shut up, im tired 'kay?

**Suigetsu:** make me .

**Dan:** *grins evilly*

**Suigetsu:** O.O oh shit! *runs*

**Dan:** *laughs evilly* hehehe they always run X3, kay then let chapter 3 begin

**Disclaimer:** I once got drunk and thought Naruto was mine, but no such luck huh?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

'Do you really want to know?'

At the question Gaara blinked, and after giving it some thought he answered.

'You're right I don't want to know' Gaara shrugged and started to walk away past Naruto.

Naruto who hadn't expect that answer took the total amount of five seconds to realize Gaara had just blew him off, after realizing it he turned and catched up with the red head.

'Ya know, I'll tell ya anyways'

'Don't bother'

'The situation is like this, Neji Hyuuga as ya already saw is a total prick, and so is Sasuke Uchiha, the other guy, the one with black hair'

Gaara sighed. 'I know, I saw him'

'Yeah, so they are like the rich kids here, their families own most of the hotels and condos here so they think they're great shit and all'

'Uh huh, so?'

'So, they treat us like shit, and that really pisses me off, but ya know me and some friends made this little group to get back at them'

'Hn'

Gaara decided not to bother anymore with actual words.

'Things like this, every time one of us is shoved around by those assholes we get together and plan up our little revenge, it mainly consists on pranking, much of the ideas are mine, heh but you should see the faces they make, it always makes you feel so much better'

'Hn'

Naruto laughed slightly.

'Heh, this one time we played a prank on Neji and we got him to end up butt naked on the lobby of the condo he lives in'

At this Naruto was already laughing hole-heartedly.

'You should have seen his face! Heh, he was blushing so much, it was so funny, the best part is they never catch us so it's no big deal, but im sure Neji and the others know that it was us, but without proof' Naruto shrugged.

'They can't blame us'

Gaara started to imagine Neji butt naked and blushing and a smirk graced his features.

'How many are you?' he asked.

'Umm, well there's me and Kiba, Sakura, my cousin Deidara, and now it's you guys, I already asked Temari and Kankuro and they agreed, so we're missing ya.'

Gaara then made a 'wtf' face.

'When did you ask Temari and Kankuro?'

'A little before I went to where you were with Neji, Temari had this 'incident' with one of the guys that is part of Neji's group'

Gaara glared ahead.

'What kind of 'incident'?'

'She fell over him and her chest ended up in the guy's face' Naruto said trying to suppress his laugh.

Gaara now turned his much more heated glare towards Naruto.

'Who is he?' '_I'll kill him, a clean but very, very painful death'_

'His name is Shikamaru Nara, he's just a lazy ass, he doesn't actually bothers us that much'

Gaara continued to glare.

'Hey, don't look at me like that, I didn't do it, if you wanna get back at them you can join us '

Gaara thought about it, did he really want to be part of this group?, he decided to give it more thought later.

'I'll think 'bout it, so whose on the other side 'team''

Naruto seemed to ponder that a bit.

'Well…as you already know there's Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru… there's Neji's cousin too, her name's Hinata, then there's Ino Yamanaka'

Naruto scowled.

'I really don't like her'

'And I don't care, who else?'

'Hmp, meanie, mmm well there's Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, and their cousin Tobi, and that's it'

'Hn, alright I'll think about it overnight'

Naruto nodded; by now they had reached Gaara's apartment and the sun was already setting over the horizon in the sea, 'Well I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then' said Naruto before giving Gaara a small smile and a pat on the back.

Gaara shrugged.

'Hn, sure I guess'

Gaara entered his apartment with the copy-key Temari had given him, he laid his back against the door and thinking about everything that had happened today , too many things that made Gaara's head spin, even if he didn't know why.

First off there was this blonde sunshine who wanted to make Gaara join his little 'group'. Could he consider Naruto a… friend?; Gaara smirked, that'll be a first for him, back in the city of Suna he never had any friends, giving a very tiny smile Gaara thought it was nice to hav a friend; even if he was an idiot.

He heard a gasp coming from the kitchen door and when he turned his head he found Temari there staring wide eyed at him. Gaara frowned.

'What?'

'You… you were smiling' Temari gaped.

Gaara scowled, not really liking the fact that he was caught while giving one of his rare smiles.

'So?' he snapped.

Temari shook her head smiling now.

'Nothing little brother, nothing at all'

With a little laugh she left for her room leaving a growling Gaara behind.

* * *

><p>The moon was glazing over the mountains of Konoha and everyone slept peacefully on their homes, well except the red-haired boy.<p>

Gaara was looking outside his window staring at the waves that came and went over the now empty beach.

'_The blonde idiot is annoying, but I think he's okay enough to put up with him… then there's the Hyuuga if I remember right'_

Gaara sighed slightly.

'_Neji…'_

Gaara felt a small blush crept to his cheeks and he glared pointlessly at the darkness that engulfed his room.

'_Fuck Gaara get it together!, you're not some school-girl thinking about her first crush!_'

Gaara growled slightly the red tint never leaving his cheeks. An annoying voice at the back of his head nagging him on how he had the hots for the Hyuuga boy.

'_Fucktards! yeah he's hot but it doesn't mean anything!..._'

Even Gaara hesitated then at the truthfulness in his thoughts.

'_Shit, this is confusing… maybe I should just take up on Naruto's offer, not that I'm actually up for pulling stupid pranks on people, but it Will get me near Neji in the meantime I figure all this crap out'_

Gaara snickered, and a bit evilly at that.

'_Alright Naruto, you'll be my way to get near enough to Hyuuga Neji, and figure what that voice at the back of my mind is actually bitching about_'

After that Gaara just stared out his window not having any more actual thoughts in the matter.

Two or three hours later, Gaara didn't actually count them, Gaara was still sitting next to his window, the shade of the sky still dark but moonless which meant morning was just some more hours away.

Gaara got up stretching his sore muscles slightly for being in the same position for so long, he stayed there, standing up for a little while, letting his bare feet get accustomed to the cold floor.

Walking over to his bed and suppressing a yawn he putted his head over the pillow and turned his head with his back to the window, not really wanting to get hit by the sun straight in the face when it dignified itself to come out.

* * *

><p>Almost at the same time Temari woke up in her own room; sitting up on her bed and recalling the events of the day before a blush made its way up to her face at the same time her mouth turned into an angry scowl. How she managed to do that at the same time only she knows.<p>

'_Stupid guy, Shikamaru… or whatever his name was… though I have to admit that uncaring and bored look did make him look kindda cute… WHAT THE FUCK! that's it Temari until you get your revenge on the guy no more 'cute' thoughts about him'_

Temari sighed loudly.

'_Who am I fucking lying to?, the guy was cute I'll admit to that… and it makes me feel like such a pedophile_…'

With one last sigh, and with the need of a couple of more hours of sleep Temari putted her head over her pillow once more and fell into the last bit of sleep she would have for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>And while all of this was happening in the Sabaku's apartment, meaning Gaara's and Temari's life musings, Kankuro was just snoring comfortably on his bed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dan:<strong> hehehe… pranks :)

**Suigetsu:** errr…

**Dan:** what? I've always been a very very skillful prankster, no doubt 'bout it, im so happy Im gonna use some of my own pranks in this fic

**Suigetsu:** your pranks are mean… they always end up with someone crying or shoutin' obscenities at you…

**Dan:** haha of course they do, there would be no fun if they didn't (=P)

**Suigetsu:** You poured Gasoline over your sister!

**Dan:** pff, details

**Suigetsu:** yar crazy…

**Dan:** I know, now chapter FOUR well be coming soon… I hope, I got with the idea that I'll update every two weeks or so… and ideas for the story are welcome, always… so yeah, I think that's it, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dan:** Im back! And overdue with a good night sleep too

**Suigetsu:** you should think about that before you go partying until 3 a.m.

**Dan:** I can't help myself (T-T) I love parties

**Suigetsu:** no, you love dirty-dancing

**Dan:** oh well that too

**Suigetsu:** *sighs* you stink too

**Dan:** not my fault that people smoke or throw alcohol everywhere, heh not that I complain

**Suigetsu:** (.)

**Dan:** what? I don't smoke, I know I would literally die if I did, and I don't drink…that much

**Suigetsu:** ya mean just not enough to be full-ass drunk

**Dan:** exactly

**Suigetsu:** are you gonna tell me why you have alcohol in your hair then?

**Dan:** hehe, two words…. Champagne Showers!

**Disclaimer: **I think we should throw a party to celebrate that I suck and Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

A shiver went down Gaara's spine making him squirm. He could feel wet kisses on his neck but his mind was too slurry of sleep to actually realize what was happening.

'_w-wha…?_'

The kisses trailed down to his bare chest and Gaara felt heat rise up to his cheeks, forcing his head up sea green eyes caught milky ones and Gaara's breath was caught in his throat.

'_w-what's Neji doing here?, in my house?, on my bed?_'

Gaara started panicking but another kiss brought him back, glaring at the brunet Gaara tried to sit up and push him off only to find himself pinned down by Neji's body over his.

Neji started to suck on one of Gaara's nipple, and the red-head couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips.

Gaara could feel cold smooth hands holding his waist down keeping him in place while Neji kept sucking on his nipple; Gaara felt tremors run down his body but felt too good to stop Neji's ministrations.

Pulling away from Gaara's nipple Neji went down to lick and kiss Gaara's tummy, and by putting his tongue inside Gaara's belly button the red-head emitted a gasp and then a moaning sound.

Gaara was starting to feel aroused by Neji's acts and hope that Neji hadn't noticed the budge that was forming on his boxers, but then a hand traced over his whole boxer-covered length making him moan and arch his hips up, craving for that touch once more.

'_oh god'_

He could see Neji's smirking face and then a hand that slowly traced from his tummy to finally slide inside his boxers.

Neji started to stroke Gaara up and down making the red-head pant and moan.

'ahh more'

Neji nodded not uttering a word at all, which Gaara found slightly unnerving but the thing that Neji did next erased any coherent thoughts from Gaara's mind.

Yanking Gaara's boxers down Neji bent lower and licked Gaara's whole length from the bottom to the tip. Gaara clutched his bed sheets forcefully trying to hold back a moan and the extreme blush that adorned his face.

He could feel Neji's tongue circling the tip of his cock making his body go numb and his breath hitch.

Neji started to suck on the tip only to keep going further and further down until he was deep-throating Gaara. Bobbing his head up and down Neji kept sucking on Gaara's dick while Gaara arched his back and just let himself be carried away by the pleasure; he could hear his own moans and pants.

He knew he would climax soon and he wanted to stop Neji before he came inside his mouth.

'N-Neji… hah Neji stop…'

Of course his will in stopping the brunet boy was wavering if it was actually there at all.

Soon after that Gaara was at his limit and while arching his back he came inside Neji's mouth while moaning out his name.

Gaara lifted his head up and found that Neji had swallowed his cum and had that annoying smirk on his face again; for some reason that smirk pissed Gaara off but he didn't bother on talking right now, his pants were the only thing audible in his room.

Gaara closed his eyes, tired; when he opened them again he was greeted by darkness.

Sitting up on his bed and looking around at the darkness of his room he found himself alone, covered in sweat and slightly out of breath .

'Neji?' he whispered.

'_was it all a dream?_'

Lifting his covers slightly he found out his answer.

'_oh great… this is so fan-fucking-tastic' _Gaara groaned, he looked over at the clock he had on his bed-side table only to see it was 5:45 in the morning.

Glaring at nothing in particular Gaara got up and strolled over to the bathroom he shared with his siblings, oh he was pissed but he was going to take a shower first and then resume being pissed-off the rest of the day.

'_Fuck the world into hell'_ he thought as he closed the bathroom door behind himself.

* * *

><p>Temari was sitting on the kitchen counter, she had woke up when Gaara started the water in the shower, she was wearing a light green t-shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants that she used for sleeping. The three of them were going to go over to Naruto's later, supposedly to plan the next prank, against Shikamaru.<p>

'_Revenge will be sweet'_

Jumping off the counter she decided she was going to be nice to her brothers, just this time and make them breakfast.

* * *

><p>Gaara was toweling himself dry when a strange smell attacked his nose.<p>

'_Weird… this smells like… something's burning… a fire!_'

When realization hit him Gaara ran out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, he looked around and the apartment was starting to fill with black smoke that was coming from… the kitchen.

'Shit!' Gaara cursed.

Running and opening the kitchen door he found Temari trying to put out the flames that were engulfing the stove.

'Temari!, you tried to cook again!' he shouted, his day just couldn't get worse now.

'Im sorry!, I thought I'd do something nice for you guys!'

Gaara almost felt guilty for shouting at her, almost.

'Aw shit! Let's get out of here, it's useless you try to put it down now!'

Temari nodded and they were both about to run out of the apartment just as the fire alarms went off and the water sprays of the ceiling started to put out the flames.

Gaara looked over at Temari with a glare that clearly said –I-will-kill-you-now-.

First his stupid dream and now this!, he just had a shower and now he was soaked wet again!.

Temari just chuckled nervously.

Gaara was about to snap when the fire-fighters sirens started to sound in the distance, meaning they were already there and would surely appear from one second to the another.

Gaara mentally groaned, and just then the firefighters decided to make their godly appearance… by knocking the door down.

Temari gave a slight yelp and Gaara just glared more heatedly at the fire-fighters.

'Come with us kids, the building is being evacuated as a preventive method' one of the fire-fighters said.

Dragging Temari and Gaara outside, the fire-fighters started to clean out the 'fire-scene', while both siblings were escorted outside and given a sheet to share and keep them warm.

Gaara refused to stay next to Temari by the moment so he let her have the whole sheet for herself.

Both were sitting in an uncomfortable silence, while people of the building were told the danger was over and that they could back inside and outsiders that came to watch what was happening were told to leave.

Temari couldn't help feel that she was forgetting something, and just then it hit her.

'Kankuro!' she shouted.

A fire-fighter nearby that heard her outburst approached her and asked her what was wrong.

'My other brother, he was inside during the whole fire and he still is!'

The fire-fighter looked a bit taken aback, wondering how could a girl forget about her own brother. Gaara just had on a sadistic smirk, he had known this whole time that Kankuro was still inside, he just wanted to see when Temari would remember.

'Well miss, fire-fighters are now registering your whole place so im sure they'll find him in due time' said the fire-fighter.

And as he said this, a pair of fire-fighters was escorting a sleepy looking Kankuro outside. Temari rushed to his side to see if he was ok, while Gaara stayed behind leaning against the fire-truck.

'We thought he was dead, but then we just realized he was just sleeping when he snored' said one of the fire-fighters.

Temari glared at him but then turned back to Kankuro.

'Are you okay Kankuro?'

'Yeah… Temari did you tried to cook again?'

* * *

><p>Gaara was watching this whole exchange from the fire-truck he was leaning in.<p>

'Been playing with fire, huh?'

A shiver ran down Gaara's spine at the sound of that voice, he knew who that voice belonged to, and he knew too what he would see when he turned around.

Crossing his arms over his chest he turned to look at the person with a glare; who was wearing a pair of black jeans and a gray t-shirt, while his hair was tied in a loose pony-tail.

'What do you want _Hyuuga_?' he said this while putting as much venom as he could to his voice when saying Hyuuga.

'Oh nothing' he had that really annoying smirk on his face again. 'Just came to check that no one was hurt, it would look bad in the papers if a person was hurt in one of the buildings my family owns.'

Gaara glared more heatedly.

Neji maintained the smirk over his face and took a step closer to Gaara, almost closing the space between them. Gaara's breath hitched, just slightly, but he continued to glare at the boy in front of him.

'Im glad no one was' Neji whispered a bit huskily.

Gaara now had trouble to swallow down a lump that had formed in his throat.

'Hey Gaara!' it was Temari who was calling him.

With one last glare to Neji Gaara turned and started to walk away.

'_so Gaara is his name'_

'Hey Gaara' Neji said.

Gaara shivered again when Neji called his name. Neji on the other hand was musing a bit that he liked how the name sounded, when he said it.

Gaara turned slightly and was looking at him sideways. 'What?' he wondered why the guy had called his name.

Neji if possible just smirked wider, which made Gaara frown.

'Nice clothes' he chuckled.

Then Gaara remembered he was just wearing a towel around his waist, from coming out of a shower just as the fire started.

Gaara blushed madly and turned to glare at the brunet, who had a very annoying smirk plastered over his face.

Neji then turned and started walked away while lifting a hand up as a sign of goodbye leaving a glaring and blushing Gaara behind. How could anyone manage that was a mystery to Neji.

'Gaara!' Temari called again.

Gaara mentally groaned and while suppressing his blush he turned and started to walk towards his yelling sister.

'_Fuck the world?... Fuck the whole universe into hell'_

* * *

><p>Neji walked over to the building where he lived and where Sasuke was waiting for him.<p>

'You're the one who shouldn't play with fire Neji' apparently he had seen the whole interaction between Neji and Gaara.

'I could say the same to you, I've seen how you look at the blonde.'

Sasuke smirked arrogantly

'Hn'

'Before summer ends I'll make Gaara fall for me' Neji decided he really liked how the red-head's name sounded when he said it.

'Then I'll make the dobe do the same for me'

Neji snorted. 'Sasuke you've been secretly crushing on him for over two months'

'Then it's time to take some action don't ya think?'

Neji chuckled. 'Got something in mind?'

* * *

><p>Currently they were all sitting on Naruto's living room, why?. When Naruto heard of the fire he insisted that they should spend some time together while all the fire-fighters left and things calmed down. Naruto's apartment was nothing luxurious, two bed-rooms, a small living-room, one bath room and a small kitchen.<p>

After the three Sabaku siblings were settled in the small living room he called his other friends to come over.

There was this girl with pink bubble-gum colored hair called Sakura, who Gaara disliked.

A shaggy brunet with a dog called Kiba, the dog's name was Akamaru, and Gaara disliked them both.

And then there was the long haired blond, Deidara, Naruto's brother, who Gaara…. well Gaara dislikes anyone new he meets.

Naruto smiled brightly, 'So Gaara hav ya made up your mind?'

Everyone was looking at him expectedly.

'Hn, im in'

'Yay!, un' said Naruto's brother.

'_An annoying and idiotic blonde too, most run in the_ family' though Gaara.

If possible Naruto's smile got even brighter.

'Alright then, people we have another prank to commit too' he said with that fox-like smirk over his face.

'Hell yeah!' Kiba shouted, apparently he love pranks as much as Naruto did. 'Who's our next target?'

Temari then stepped up and while frowning she said. 'Shikamaru'

They passed the rest of the afternoon just chatting about what they were going to do, they watched some t.v. and ordered pizza later on. They actually had a good time after the morning's incident, even Gaara.

When they finished eating, Sakura and Kiba left for the day, Temari and Kankuro left to go back to their apartment and Deidara left for his own room, Naruto spoke up.

'So Gaara what do you think about or plan?, I think it'll work out just fine and you?'

Gaara just nodded, he was in a much lighter mood than in the morning; though he hadn't uttered a word all day until now, that Naruto asked him.

'Hn, I just have one thing I want to say'

Naruto actually sat up from where he'd been laying down on the couch, and looked over at Gaara urging him silently to continue.

Gaara glared slightly at no one in particular.

'After we're done with Shikamaru, we're going after Neji.'

* * *

><p><strong>Dan:<strong> heh noticed I didn't said any warning at the beginning of the chap. to say 'bout the lemon-ish (I think) dream?

**Suigetsu:** hn, caught me off guard

**Dan:** yeah, about that I don't do warnings okay? I found it not my shitty problem, the fic is already rated –M- and its yaoi so people who read it should already know this sort of things are gonna come up

**Suigetsu: **you took too long to write the second part tho.

**Dan:** yeah, I just couldn't find enough time to…

**Suigetsu:** liar

**Dan:** alright laziness got the best of me, but I made it longer!, …when I felt like writing…

**Suigetsu:** lazy

**Dan:** im not as lazy as I am arrogant, im reading Dante's Inferno heh, my punishment would be for being arrogant and for not being baptized.

**Suigetsu:** well till next chapter then

**Dan:** *huggles Suigetsu* yep till next chapter (:3)

**Suigetsu:** (᷇⌐ ⌐)

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Dan:** oh meh gawd, sumimasen people!, hehe I hadn't planned on taking so long…

**Suigetsu:** but you did

**Dan:** I know! so… my tests got in the way for two long weeks and then… I didn't know what to put on the next chapter!

**Suigetsu:** so you went around asking random people

**Dan:** exactly, and now… well it's not that great but next chap. Is already plotted up, so it'll come faster… hopefully

**Suigetsu:** I blame your sensei

**Dan:** no, Kyoko-sensei is nice, she gives me pokis! X3 … and good ideas for this fic heh

**Suigetsu:** I blame her exactly for that

**Dan:** (⌐⌐) …. err well anyways…. on with the story

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine… Kyoko-sensei said so

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Gaara was waiting outside the building where he lived, while sitting on a low wall that separated the building grounds from the beach; it was eight in the morning and everyone had agreed to meet here to put on action the prank against Shikamaru.

The morning sea breeze waved Gaara's red hair around in all directions, he was wearing a blood red t-shirt and a pair of grey shorts with white sandals. He was the first one to have arrived there since he had woken up long ago and had nothing else better to do, not that he cared about the stupid prank, he didn't, he told himself.

He sighed slightly, he kindda liked it here, it was… peaceful, if there was any other word to describe it.

* * *

><p>Gaara didn't have to wait long for the rest of the 'team' as Naruto called it to arrive; the last of course, being Naruto, hell even his brother had arrived earlier, and they lived in the same place.<p>

'Good, is everyone here now?' asked Naruto.

Gaara rolled his eyes, what an oblivious boy he thought.

'Thanks to you lazy-ass we are now, idiot fox-face'

'What was that dog-breath?'

Then Naruto and Kiba started a glaring contest, only to be break up by Sakura that was staring at them with a really scary killer intent.

Both guys sweat-dropped but stopped glaring at each other.

'Are we goin' to blow him up, un?'

Naruto sighed, 'No, Dei we are not going to blow him up, this time we will not use any explosives'

If possible Deidara looked put down at this.

Naruto chuckled. 'The only thing we will need to do are some phone calls, many many phone calls, and enjoy the view'

Everyone nodded they already knew the plan.

'_If Deidara already knew the plan why did he ask if we would use explosives?' _ thought Gaara '_he must be a pyromaniac then'_

* * *

><p>Currently the team was sitting on the rooftop of their building, it was 8:30 and they knew Shikamaru in all his laziness will still be asleep. Everyone, except Gaara, chuckled evilly, especially Temari, oh she was going to enjoy this.<p>

Naruto had in his hand a small grey control with several buttons on them.

'May I?' asked Temari.

Naruto smiled. 'Sure press the yellow one.' he said before handing the control over to Temari.

'Ready?' she asked.

Everyone nodded, Naruto had in his hand a cellphone and he nodded too, ready to make the calls he needed; Kiba nodded he had delivered the three packages they were gonna use and they were already in place.

'1..2..3!' Temari whispered and pressed the yellow button.

* * *

><p>In Shikamaru's room, he was sleeping peacefully in his bed and with the intent of staying that way for more hours. He snuggled more into the blankets when…<p>

'_RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN… RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN…RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN'_

The alarm in his apartment went off, the one that mean someone had entered his apartment by force.

Groaning, he sat up on his bed. '_Dammit just today it had to be that someone decided to break in'._ Now wide awake, he got up and heard intently when the alarm stopped… nothing. Not a single sound could be heard.

He walked slowly around his apartment, being careful not to make a sound, which was troublesome in his words. When he checked his apartment thoroughly he found that he was alone in it, and there were no signs of a forced entering. '_Troublesome, the alarm must be broken'_ he thought.

Shikamaru was about to head for his bed again when….

'_RIIIIIIIIN… RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN…..RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN'_

Startled at the sound Shikamaru walked over to his now ringing phone. '_troublesome'_

'Hello?...'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the rooftop, everyone was watching how Shikamaru was searching his apartment, they had set off the alarm with the remote, but waking up the lazy ass was only the beginning.<p>

Naruto took the cellphone and dialed a number.

'Good morning, Uchiha&Hyuuga apartment compounds how may I help you?'

'Good morning, I am Mrs. Nara personal assistant and she asked me to tell you that she needs her son, Shikamaru Nara, to do the following…'

* * *

><p>'Hello?' Shikamaru answered his phone.<p>

'Good Morning Mr. Nara, I am calling from the reception, your mother, Ms. Nara, has sent you a message and a task that she claims you must do'

Shikamaru mentally groaned, '_great_'

'She needs me to do this task, now?'

'It's apparently very urgent Mr. Nara'

'Tch, alright I'll be there in a minute' then he hanged up.

Shikamaru knew how scary his mother could be, he'd seen it with his father, and it was… troublesome. If he didn't want to upset her he would have to be there fast.

Putting on some casual clothes in a faster-than-his-normal-pace Shikamaru didn't even bother to have a shower, if this matter was actually –urgent- he didn't have the time. Then he ushered out of his apartment. Yes, Shikamaru Nara ushered out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with the phone call Naruto did.<p>

'So, Ms. Nara wants a package that was delivered on the building C to be carried to the building A, personally by her son, do you understand?' Naruto had somehow changed his voice to an impotent business-like one, making everyone chuckle silently around him.

'Yes Sir, I will inform Mr. Nara of his mother's whishes right now'

'Good, Mrs. Nara doesn't like to wait, please tell him so, and tell him it's the package that has a number one in it; it has already been delivered to compound C im informed'

'Right away Sir'

'Thank you' with that he hanged up and turned to look at Kiba.

'Really?' he asked cynically 'did ya really have no more imagination than to number the packages 1,2,3?'

Kiba chuckled nervously.

'Well, I had to come up with something right then and there so..'

Naruto sighed. 'Never mind it, let's just hope he doesn't notice it, and sit back and enjoy the view'

Gaara that had stayed quiet all the while and was staring intently; they all lived in building B, and Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke and any other that Naruto mentioned and he didn't care to remember lived in building A. That meant they would watch the lazy boy walk from one building to another in front of them; they would have quite a show, especially when each building was a good 50 meters away from each other.

He didn't care, he repeated himself, but he was actually eager to see the lazy guy fall into their prank, and suffer, yes suffer in all his laziness, that actually made Gaara feel accomplished, in some way, like he had the power to toy with people, and he liked the feeling.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru arrived at the reception, he had ushered out and he was feeling tired already.<p>

'Im Shikamaru Nara' he said to the receptionist.

'Oh yes, Mr. Nara, your mother called and she said she needs you to pick up a very important package that was delivered to building C and bring it here'

Shikamaru actually groaned out loud at that. '_All the way to building C?, and it's 8 something in the morning!_'

But, he had no choice, his mother was… Shikamaru shivered, he didn't want to think of his mother angry at him.

But before he left through the front door of the compound the receptionist called out. 'A-and she said that she wishes for you to hurry'

Shikamaru only sent a glare at the receptionist like it was the poor guy's fault this was happening to him.

* * *

><p>Up in the roof, Naruto, Temari, Kiba and even Gaara where peering over the edge to see the lazy boy walk out of the A building and start a slow trot towards building C.<p>

Kankuro, Sakura and Deidara didn't have much interest, especially Deidara when he found he wouldn't be using his explosives, even if he had already known the plan.

Temari and Naruto were looking especially evil, Temari of course was really enjoying it, even when it hadn't even started, she had a really mean smile in her face, mocking Shikamaru that he fell in their little trap.

Naruto immediately took the phone again and called the receptionist guy, he told him Ms. Nara had changed her mind and that when Shikamaru returned to tell him to go back and pick the package labeled with a number '2' in it. And to make it quick-er he added as an after-thought.

Everyone, even Sakura who by now was also peering over the edge, snickered, well not Gaara because he never showed more emotion other than the rare, really rare, like in danger of extinction rare, smile. They watched Shikamaru leave building 'C' at a slow pace towards building 'A' again. When he arrived, shortly after, Shikamaru came out again this time running towards building 'C'. Temari and Naruto were now straight out laughing, who would have thought they'll see the great lazy-ass boy running, only because he was more scared of his mother than to use his common sense already.

Naruto once again took the phone and told the receptionist that "Ms. Nara" didn't want package '2' now, she wanted package labeled with a '3' in it. And once more Shikamaru was now straight dashing towards building 'C'.

* * *

><p>'<em>Right I got package number '3' now, so I just hav to run all the way back again…. ugh… Troublesome<em>' thought Shikamaru, while heading back towards building 'A', if he actually thought about it this didn't make any sense… wait… Shikamaru made a halt in front of building 'B'… '_This doesn't make sense!_' he thought.

'_Goddammit!... all this troublesome time spent in this troublesome PRANK!_'

Looking up toward building 'B' he saw them, all of them, and they were laughing at him!, why didn't he saw this before?

Opening the package, which if you actually thought was not a good idea, Shikamaru screamed at what he found.

'WHAT? … troublesome' he walked over to a trashcan and dumped its contents in it, now walking back at a snail-pace towards his building.

* * *

><p>Up in the roof, Temari, Naruto and Kiba were laughing their heads off. When Naruto could speak again he said.<p>

'H-hey Kiba, what did you put in the package that made Shikamaru so upset?'

'Hehe oh, just your porn magazines' he said between laughs.

'You What?'

'Hey, I had to put something inside it, if not he would have found out'

'And you picked my porn out of all things?'

'Well yeah'

Naruto face-palmed, and began to fake cry for the fate that his porn magazines had. While everyone was actually unfazed that Naruto kept porn magazines, that was only to be expected from him.

'Naruto' Gaara surprisingly broke the silence.

'Yea Gaara?'

'What are we going to do about Neji?'

'Heh don't worry I already have a plan' he snickered and smiled in a very fox-like way. 'And this time… we will need Deidara heh'

'Explosives un?'

'Yes, explosives'

Everyone around him smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in building 'A', Shikamaru was more than pissed, he practically yelled at the receptionist that if his mother's "assistant" called again to tell him he didn't care and that he was busy.<p>

The poor receptionist holding the phone retold his message.

And somewhere in the Caribbean a very pissed off Ms. Nara was now thinking of ways to torture her son.

* * *

><p><strong>Dan<strong>: wow I thought I would never finish it!

**Suigetsu**: yea me neither

**Dan**: hey!, anyways this was on my lap desk for a month I think and I just hadn't enough inspiration to complete it, I only had half a chapter!

**Suigetsu**: you-are-a-lazy-idiot

**Dan**: im not!, well lazy…maybe, but that's off point, a friend of mine gets RP married tomorrow, and weddings are fun so I thought I would make you guys happy and deliver a chap. So you should actually thank her that you just read this.

**Suigetsu**: Saku-chan doesn't even know you're writing this

**Dan**: That's off point again, hehe well next chap. –Itachi enters!- What does Sasuke find out?-How will he use it against our poor Naruto&Gaara ?-Neji gets pranked!- But do things actually come out as planned?- and did you know I finished reading Naruto's manga? Hehe I feel an urge to shout it to the world bitches! 585 chapters down!

**Suigetsu**: yea… I know you've been trying to lame rap like Killer-Bee all week

**Dan**: Hell yea! Mothafocas! (XD hehe I saw this written in a desk at my school, but since we all artists at the academy, no one cares! ^^)

R&R


End file.
